


Dreams Don’t Count

by tielan



Series: A Knowledgeable Dame [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fantasizing, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning, Sharon rather hated her brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Don’t Count

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle Prompt Stack: MCU - Bucky Barnes/Sharon Carter - _shy_. Not quite as porny as it probably could have been.

This morning, Sharon rather hated her brain.

Yes, it had been a while. But that had never bothered her before.

Of course, ‘before’ she wasn’t working with a group who was openly walking on the wrong side of the law, with a leader who’s a national and extremely public icon, and with whom she’s shared a few rather intense kisses. And that’s part of the issue, isn’t it?

If she’d kissed Steve Rogers, who seems more than willing to climb into bed with her, then why was she dreaming of long, dark hair sliding through her fingers, a rough five o’clock shadow rubbing against her breasts as his tongue laved at her nipples, a cold hand of metal hoisting her up against him, steel to flint, striking sparks?

She finished herself off, swift and surreptitious in her bed. She checked herself in the mirror to be sure that she looked professional. And she didn’t blush when the person who opened the safehouse door to her was Barnes.

“Everything okay?”

_Drawing back from her mouth when she hesitated, his gaze careful and shuttered. “Are you—? Are you sure—?”_

“ _Yes.” She was just—Steve kissed like he wanted something from her; like passion was a battle and he intended to win the fight. This was...slower. Hesitant. Almost shy. Which isn’t a word she would ever have associated with the Bucky Barnes of Aunt Peggy’s stories._

“Yes.” She dragged her gaze from wondering how she’d noticed the precise shape of his mouth, startled at the question. “Why?”

“You look...worried. Preoccupied.” He jerked his head towards the innards of the house. “Come on in.”

_Apart from the scars where they’d connected the arm, his chest was...perfect. Not as deep or defined as Steve, but still powerful, still taut. A few freckles scattered across his pecs, and he flinched as she stroked them with her fingertips, caught her wrist in his hand and eased her gently, inexorably, onto her back._

Sharon tried not to stare too hard at the movement of his shoulders beneath the long-sleeved t-shirt he wore. Tried not to think about how her fingertips had clung to firm flesh, how her nails had caught in the joins of hard metal.

“ _Yes.” His eyes were questioning on hers, and she answered the question he couldn’t ask with his lips, hooked her leg over his hip, sinking him deeper into her – not all human in flesh, perhaps, but very, very male all the same. “Bucky—”_

“Hard night?”

Heat washed her face, but she kept her voice light. He didn’t know. He couldn’t. “Does it show?”

“You look tired.” He glanced sideways at her, his gaze steady on her face before his expression shuttered. “I figured it was about the Accords.”

“No,” she says. “No news on that. No good news, anyway.”

Bucky nodded and gestured her through the door where a melange of voices proclaimed that Steve’s team was breakfasting together. “Ladies first.”

“ _Oh,” she breathed as her body came – again – with a fizzing shiver. “God!”_

“ _Are you close—?” Strain quivered in his voice, in the tension of his body, still moving in hers. “Do you need—? I don’t want to leave you...wanting—”_

_Laughter bubbled up in her belly. “I’m— You’re not.” She slid her fingers up his nape, her forearm resting on the metal shoulder as she cupped the damp curve of his skull. “I’ve already come twice—”_

“ _Twice—?” He broke off as she clenched her body around him. “Ah, sweet Christ!”_

_Sharon laughed. “Got a second coming in you, Lieutenant Barnes?”_

_In her dreams, he only needed one._

As she stepped past him – close enough to scent warm male and cold metal, near enough to look up into the face of the man who haunted her dreams and maybe offer him her mouth – Sam called a greeting and Wanda’s head turned.

She met Steve’s eyes as he looked away from his conversation with young Parker and smiled. But she sat in the chair Bucky pulled out for her, and didn’t shiver at the unthinking brush of metal knuckles against her shoulder.

 


End file.
